Cookies Worth Living For
by Teardrops and Roses
Summary: This is nothing more than a glimpse of Fred and Daphne living life…Nothing special. A “Fraph” pairing. Written as a challenge from Chloe-XoXo. I hope that you enjoy it, Chloe!


The wedding was complete and the honeymoon had ended. The duo had arrived from their vacation three months ago already. Fred had been back to work since that time and Daphne was busying herself around the house with cleaning, cooking, and attempting to prepare a blanket for the child they hoped to have within the next year.

Daphne exited the kitchen, walked down the hall and muttered to herself of thread and various stitching options before reaching the mess of a room she tried to work in.

Ten minutes passed by as she worked away. Resentment for the project was etched in her face. Although she had enjoyed working on clothing while at college, she hadn't nearly enjoyed sewing so much when attempting to do the same at her residency. She nearly screamed out of frustration as she pricked her finger for the fifth time that hour.

"Thimbles are for sissies," she thought out-loud as the sound of clanking keys were heard outside the front door.

In a huff of annoyance, Daphne threw down the fabric and pins and rushed to the front door. Fred was already inside by the time she reached the living room and she bounded at him with girlish glee. His grin, much like it had been since she said "yes," was bright and loving.

She had jumped to him and he caught her, providing her with an extended, truly newlywed, kiss. Once the duo had finished, Fred released Daphne onto the floor. He took his hat off, while she took his coat and together, they placed the items on the coat rack beside the entryway.

"How was work?" The redhead questioned with a smile as she led him to their couch and took a seat.

"Work was stressful," Fred admitted as he took a seat beside her and began unlacing his shoes. "They let Joseph go today, no party or farewell to bid him off, just a call into the office and then he was gone; off the site without so much as a goodbye."

He placed the second of the pair of shoes beside the other on the floor and leaned back, wrapping his arms around Daphne as she reclined onto his chest.

Time passed before either of them spoke a word to one another; though their silence spoke volumes.

"How many is that laid off now?" She asked tenderly as she gently collapsed a hand onto the collar of his shirt.

Over the years, Fred had come to understand that this simple and loving gesture had only two meanings. The first, that she was frightened and pulled herself closer to him in a search of protection. The second, that she wanted to be as close to him as possible, never be pulled away, and would forever be devoted to him.

Fred sighed and kissed the top of her head, well aware that she had held onto him now for both reasons.

"Seven," he whispered, before kissing the top of her head as a silent request that she would not worry over it.

A few more moments of silence passed as both came to the understanding that Fred might soon be let go as well. Nevertheless, Fred felt it was his responsibility to lighten the mood.

"So, Mrs. Jones," Fred began, using her newly-licensed last name, "What do we have for dinner?"

Immediately, Daphne sprang to her feet and turned to look at the clock behind her.

"Oh no," she groaned before running into the kitchen.

Fred wore a smile of confusion as he turned to see Daphne's retreating form become hidden in the kitchen only seconds before a large billow of charcoal-gray smoke sailed into the living room.

Then he, like Daphne, bolted from his chair and dashed for the kitchen. Coughing and waving their hands to clear the air in front of them, both husband and wife were now both knowledgeable of the burnt food that rest on the tray on the oven. Fred opened the kitchen window, allowing a place, other than the living room, for the smoke to exit.

Eventually, the gray cloud and choking fumes exited the house. Daphne looked on at the batch of cookies that were burnt to a crisp. Her dread, disappointment and lack-of-confidence were obvious.

Growing up a Blake meant that Daphne never had to cook a meal on her own. Even something as simple as a sandwich was always prepared for her by the Blake's kitchen staff. Thus, upon saying "I Do," Daphne had always been concerned over how her meals would taste and whether or not Fred would ever gain regrets.

Noting her expression however, Fred sighed and turned to the cupboard. Taking out two glasses, he placed them on the counter and went to the fridge. He snatched the carton of milk and poured the contents into the glasses.

Daphne hadn't moved, still staring at the burnt cookies, her eyes were pools of tears ready to drop at any moment. It wasn't until she felt Fred pressed against her side and offering her a cup of milk that she had even realized his presence in the room.

Her brow softened considerably as she took the cup from him and watched as he scraped off a cookie from the sheet. He then dipped it into the glass of milk three times and slowly raised it to his mouth in order to bite off a morsel. For a fraction of a second, she noted his features tense as she was assured that the cookies were burnt the whole way through.

Despite this, she continued to watch him, her breathing audible as she gasped, trying to keep the tears from streaming down her cheeks. Finally, once he had finished consuming the cookie, swallowing the last bit and using a sip of the milk to help wash it down, he spoke.

"Chocolate, my favorite," he whispered before walking behind her and kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry I ruined your cookies, Daph; if I had put the smoke detector together this wouldn't have-"

She cut him off with a kiss. It was such a shock to him that he dropped the glass of milk, allowing it to shatter and spill on the floor around them. Fred parted from the kiss, groaning, afraid that he had only made Daphne feel worse.

However, she surprised him once more as her happily-tearstained face looked down to the floor and back up to him as she began giggling. Not knowing what else to do, Fred bent and maneuvered his hands to her back and behind her legs. Within an instant, he had swooped her from the ground and into his arms. He watched the ground for glass as he carefully exited the kitchen with her in tow.

As he laid back on the couch, and she inadvertently upon him, he watched her glimmering eyes as she turned over to face him. She gave him a chaste peck of a kiss upon his nose and then rolled off of him, on to the remaining space of the couch to lie alongside him.

While Fred reached his arm out to pull her closer and rest it on her stomach, Daphne stretched out her arm to the coffee table in order to take hold of the television remote. Soon, the t.v. hummed the quietness of the evening away and both occupants of the couch eventually fell asleep.

Around two in the morning, Fred felt Daphne stir in his arms and opened his eyes to see her staring up at him.

"Freddie?" The redhead questioned in a whisper.

"Yeah, Beautiful?" He questioned back.

"They were sugar cookies, not chocolate. I just thought I would let you know."

With that, she yawned and fell right back to sleep as he watched her breathing regulate. He smiled, recognizing and becoming thankful for the gifts that life allowed.

It was in that moment, as he watched her hand subconsciously grab at the collar of his shirt, that he recognized the problems of daily life were nothing much to worry over. If he lost his job, he was certain to find another eventually. If the milk was spilled, there was no reason why it had to be cleaned up immediately. Al l that mattered in life was love, and whatever way it came about - a hug, a kiss, or the eating of a burnt cookie – love was the only thing worth living for.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Chloe's challenge word was "Cookie."

Chloe: I hope I did your favorite couple, and challenge word, justice.


End file.
